ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Disney Princesses' Adventure
Disney Princesses' Adventure, also known as The World of the Internet, is an American-Japanese 3D computer-animated comedy film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures. It is a spin-off to the 2012 film Wreck-It Ralph and its sequel, Ralph Breaks the Internet. It stars Sarah Silverman, Pamela Ribon, Jennifer Hale, Kate Higgins, Jodi Benson, Julie Nathanson, Linda Larkin, Irene Bedard, Ming-Na Wen, Anika Noni Rose, Mandy Moore, Kelly MacDonald, Kristen Bell, Idina Menzel, Auliʻi Cravalho, and TBD. Premise After the events of Ralph Breaks the Internet, Disney Princesses begins a new adventure inside the internet and websites including going around the world, going around eBay, Wal-Mart, and even Tokyo. But, things go wrong when a mistress of Happiness Forever has a plan to corrupt the internet world, Paranora is trying to escape from becoming a princess, people are becoming victims of Happiness Forever, and villains, who are returning, work for the mistress. The princesses must find Madame Mary's unusual, yet evil Plot TBD Cast Main * Sarah Silverman as Vanellope Von Schweetz * Pamela Ribon as Snow White * Jennifer Hale as Cinderella * Kate Higgins as Aurora * Jodi Benson as Ariel * Julie Nathanson as Belle * Linda Larkin as Jasmine * Irene Bedard as Pocahontas * Ming-Na Wen as Mulan * Anika Noni Rose as Tiana * Mandy Moore as Rapunzel * Kelly Macdonald as Merida * Kristen Bell as Anna * Idina Menzel as Elsa * Auliʻi Cravalho as Moana Supporting * Charlotte Hope as Paranora - A frighten and paranoid princess who supports the Disney Princesses and Vanellope, and has fears of * Amy Adams as Giselle - Although she is not part of the Princess line-up, she is still a * Taraji P. Henson as Yesss * Jim Rash as: ** * Hynden Walch as Alice * Gal Gadot as: ** Shank ** * TBD as: ** Wayne ** Paperboy * Anna Faris as: ** Sarah ** Ashley * Troy Baker as: ** Andrew * TBD as Disney Characters Several characters from films and shows appear with their original/current voice actors/actresses. Kooky, Jazz, The Heroettes, Joey, and many more will appear in the film. Antagonists * Jennifer Saunders as TBD * Santino Fontana as Prince Hans * Octavia Spencer as Madame Mary - A leader of an indie video game called Happiness Forever. * TBD as TBD Minor/Various Characters * Tom Kenny, Beck Bennett, Dee Bradley Baker, Seth Green, Paul Rudd, Frank Welker, as Happymen - ** Kenny also voices as ** Bennett also voices as Launchpad McQuack, ** Baker also voices as Kooky (Dog noises), ** Green also voices as Joey Swan, ** Welker also voices as ** Rudd also voices as * Kate Micucci, Cree Summer, Tara Strong, as Happiettes - They ** Micucci also voices as Webby Vanderquack, Judy Johnson, ** Summer also voices as Princess Kida, ** Strong also voices as Melody, ** TBD also * TBD as Smile Police - They are * Tony Robinow as Smile Doctors - They are Logo variants * Walt Disney: None Production TBD Soundtrack Original Songs * Songs heard in the film * Songs heard in trailers/TV spots * Promotions/Tie ins * Disney Princess dolls, with casual clothes, normal outfits, new characters, and new dresses, were first seen in * Comics like Vanellope's Sugary Adventure and Snow White were release * To celebrate the release of Disney Princesses' Adventure, IHop has a special pancake with pink and blue pancakes and happy faces pancakes. * There's a video game based on the movie with the same name. * POP Funko has been * Quotes * Judy: (Sees the princesses) Hey guys! * Ariel: Oh hey, Judy! * Judy: So, how's everything going? * Ariel: Oh, we're just hanging out ---- (People walked to the bridge to see a new game which reads "Indie".) *'Vanellope:' Inda? *'Snow White:' I've never heard of it before. *'Jasmine:' Is it indel? *'Anna:' I don't know. *'Elsa:' I bet it's a new place to hang out. *'Anna:' I guess so. *'Vanellope:' I heard of types of games but not "inden". *'Rebecca:' It's actually pronounced "indie", girls. Indie is short for independent which means it's been made by a company that is *'Jazz: '''That must be a new video game! Guys! Come on, let's check it out! *'Yesss:' Hang on, there's something you guys should know about this. According to the internet cops- *'Internet Cop #1: It's restricted due to (a reason why). Since this new video game, we can't let anything happened. *'''Internet Cop #2: Until further notice, no one is crossing this line. (Then, they begin to put police tape around the bridge to "Indie"/Happiness Forever. As they leave, Yess assigns Becky to be a helper to guard "Indie"/Happiness Forever.) * Rebecca: '''Do you think this will interfere with my personal hobby? * '''Yess: Well, no. But you can help this Transcripts Disney Princesses' Adventure/Transcript Disney Princesses' Adventure/Trailer transcripts Trivia * This is the first spin-off film to Wreck-It Ralph. * This film is based on Rio, Wreck-It Ralph, Toy Story 4, * Happy Together is played in the teaser. * Happiness Forever is based on We Happy Few. ** They both have the same sound of joy ** We Happy Few has Joy pills while Happiness Forever has smiley faces candies and ice cream, also known as Happy Cream (vanilla, chocolate, strawberry). *** Happy Cream is referred to as "the kid-friendly version of happy pills". ** They both have happy masks. ** They both have butterflies and rainbows. ** They both have cute music and dark music. ** They both have the same style of ** They both have a scary background and disturbing side. ** They both have ** They both have ** We Happy Few has a character named Uncle Jack while Happiness Forever has a character named Madame Mary. *** We Happy Few also has three characters which are Arthur, Sally, and Ollie while Happiness Forever has three characters named Wayne, Sarah, and Andrew. ** We Happy Few has Wellies and Wellettes while Happiness Forever has Happiettes and Happymen. ** They both have the same design ** They both wear happy masks. ** They both used ** They both * Happy is shown to be in this film, for example, Happy Together is played in the teaser, We Happy Few based-like video game, ** It could be possible that the theme of the movie could be * This can be * Similarities to other films * The scene where Vanellope and Merida are having a fight due to not following her directions and just ignore * The scene where Judy is finding her sister is similar to * The scene where Ruby and Judy are * The scene where the princesses meet Paranoia is similar to the scene where the toys meet Forky. * The scene where Jazz plays Happiness Forever is similar to the scene where people * The scene where Wayne, Sarah, Andrew, Smile Doctors, Smile Police, Happymen and Happiettes are gaining weights by eating pancakes is similar to the scene where the bunny eats the pancakes and getting fat. * The scene where the princesses are sliding down is similar to the scene where the snails * The scene where Jazz become a new leader of Happiness Forever is similar to the scene where everyone serviced Bob * The scene where Jazz * The scene where Ruby is forced to * The scene where Andrew is being forced by Smile Doctors to eat the Happy Cream * The scene where the Smile Doctors are giving Kate Cameos * Anime can be seen in the shop where it * Gallery TBD Credits TBD Tropes Disney Princesses' Adventure/Tropes Receptions TBD Sequels * Ratings Rated PG for Rude Humor, Scary Moments, Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Spin-off films Category:Friendly Girl's Ideas Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Disney films Category:Disney/Pixar Category:Pixar Animation Studios